Hot Air
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: A new photographer is in town and Janna is determined not to have another scandal
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Look I'm tired and that's all I got. I just spent a considerable amount of brain power putting together this as I finally got some time to sit down and I decided to spend it all by finishing this for you lot. Hope you enjoy it**

 **And of course, the call outs to those who have reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc. Thank you so so much:**

 **DJ Creeper – DigitalCypher – Jukemaster18 – Killerguntop – Lumminate264 -** **Nachtshadow – Nguyen Nguyen – Redwig – SecretPie – Suksan – Caravere**

 **TheFallenGeneral – The Limit of Force – Waddlebuff – Navydiva -** **AdiposeSnorlax – BeartheLink – Dracobro – JcL107 – MuffinMurf**

 **Regicy45 – Roamin12 – Yordekaiser – savitar94 – davda – leoryzap -** **dovabear12 – Yuji23 – Mozer121 – Sherixoxo – Karilastar – InfamousX07**

 **TheUnholyMessiah – MrR3DP4ND4 – FishGoesBlub – silverjack20 -** **Zneazul – ewardras111 – T.S. Atlas – shermiie – TheLastYukami**

 **KitsuneAmbassator – Hero_Entertainment – pidomichelle – DoctorKDoom -** **Tiramisu Von Hohenzollern – ThatUnholyAfro – I Main Adc**

 **DragoonSensei – Rakster – KonpakuYoumu – Ashrescal – ZeroYouuth -** **Creaturemaster – Sgt. M00re – ZoeyRebel – Satayami – Don't Stop Here**

 **Kriztoff – JamesOTBM – DracoMajor – Eppelinaren – Jysshio – Fr0sty1 -** **DrPeanuts – Alsodef – Anal Sewage – Mobius Command – someone41**

 **Carmello01 – RofldieKartoffel – beckerviljeon – Shvick – Bohandsome and RazorC**

 **You guys and girls are what keeps me going. Seriously, I just come back to your reviews and messages. Message me! Keep in touch! I love meeting and talking to my readers**

* * *

Um, hey readers. Sorry but I'm going to have to skip out on actually writing tonight cause I had some pretty big questions run around my head. I'm a filmmaker, so I make films, or I'm learning to make them. And I've learnt technique, I've learnt style, and analysis and metaphors, etc, etc. But I just really got wondering about who I am in this life. Like I create small little audiobooks, out of video game lore and a few people always tune in and listen to them, and you readers read what I write, but thinking about filmmaking… I just dunno. Like I feel, like I have no idea what to expect or what to want cause it's my true passion. That's it, I just don't know what to want. I'm basically making culture, what if no one watch them? Or I'm only making small films? Isn't it fine to just make small films? Is it alright if no one sees them? Then what point are my films in this world? Why should I continue doing this? For as much passion and as much drive that I have, I have nothing to show for it. For as much passion and drive I have, what if no one sees it when I finally make it? What if no one wants to? Would I be happy if it was made and no one saw it? Can I be happy if it's only made, and not seen? I know there are movies made by creators for themselves, I've done that once before, but I'm not that type of person. I can't make things for myself, I wanna make things for other people. What do I want out of everything? What if I don't do/get it?

It's just so sad that there are beautiful creations, seriously beautiful creations out there that we know nothing about. How can people continue their work knowing that it'll make no difference? This world is so overstuff with generic information now with the internet, what if you stumble upon something truly amazing? And real and not on the internet? How many people will care? One of my favourite films basically bombed, even though it was film perfection. And hardly anyone knows about this amazing film.

I've just got to evolve to such a person where the only thing that matters is that I can make it or that it is made. But I kinda don't like that, I like collaborating with people, I like making things for people. I want people to enjoy what I've made, I want to continue making great things that speak to people. But what if I can't or don't? What type of film do I want to make though? What do I want to get out of it?

How can I be satisfied? Where will I end up?

I just want to make films. I want to have fun. I want to do what I love. But I'm so unsure of everything right now, what am I supposed to do?

I said previously that I feel awakened. And I still agree with that, I do. But I feel like I've woken, and realised I'm in the middle of the wilderness. I've got to somehow answer these questions.

* * *

Hot Air

'This is it?'

He looked up. He looked down. He looked up again. And then down again. And… well you can guess what happened for a while.

Behind him, traffic of automobiles passed him in a rampant fury, drivers needing to go to places, people to see. There was one thing that always came with progress. Traffic jams. City of Progress may have been the title of the… city of progress but it appears that no matter what universe you're in, traffic is both universal and, in some weird way, fundamental. The beautiful spring morning sounds of the screams and yells of the drivers of such vehicles, the groan of each and every environmentally friendly car, the squeak of windows opening, the whirr of motors, the hiss of a bonnet opening to reveal it's slick and steamy contents (stop smirking there in the back), the whining as one of the experimental solar powered engines powers down out of energy. The orchestra played its beautiful ensemble to its audience, who as per usual, were not listening or were asleep. Indeed the very bass snore of someone who had left their window open added the final note, before the song went into its next stanza.

In front of him was one of the tallest buildings in the city. One of the widest buildings in the city. It was freaking big. Modern, smooth stone marble, imposingly big and generally threatening. The gravitas of the building seemed to radiate outwards, down to street level as all of a sudden, people walked straighter, the pavement was cleaner and dogs crossed their legs to hold it in as their owners dragged them along on their leads. It held a series of myths and legends around it, many of which are spoken of joyfully, others in disgust, others in fear of what happens inside. Some though in sheer wonder of how long that window cleaner works on the building. Legends say, they only ever employ a single window cleaner. He's only ever been seen by three people, and none dare wish to explain what they saw. Rumours go around that the window was so shiny it made them forget his face. Others say that he in fact has either no face, or must hide it by putting the spare washing bucket over his head to encase his powers; for they're too great and will consume those around him. All that we truly know is that although we never see them washed, the windows appear clean, a good dozen every day, every week, every month, every year. He has never stopped his work, and never slowed…

I apologise, I think I may have lost myself for a moment there. Back to the actual story.

The building was the police station of Piltover. Rather weird that in such a utopian city where crime hardly happened that the police was the greatest subsidiary of the government. The relative freedom of Piltover, the joyous atmosphere, the carefree public makes people question the point of the police force in the city. Then again, they were so far advanced in every other field that either the government had too much money and just stuck it all in the police force or that it was an empty building that they still hadn't thought of a good enough use yet, so had the police occupy it. City of progress it was, city of equality it wasn't. Whilst the living standard here was considerably better than those in other cities, the slums still existed. People from other cities fled here, the promise of a better life too great in comparison to their older, harsher lives. Many came from Zaun. He had wandered through the alleyways, past the traders and the colourful scenes and seen what many people had escaped from. Living experiments they were, robotic limbs, missing parts, and artificially induced disorders in gruesome attempts to become something more than what they wanted to be. He couldn't blame them from running away, the picture perfect posters didn't help.

He spat whenever he saw one of those posters. His own work used for propaganda. It was only a week ago they had developed the first photograph, here in this very city. Progress, he had made progress. Nothing more in the city made people proud it was their name, it was their lifeblood. If you made true progress you would soon be on your way to the top. It was surprisingly fair as well, he had met farmers who had invented new tilling machines, a man who used the simple idea of walking to wind up a watch and even a man who simply rotated crops in the surrounding farmland to produce the best produce in the city. Progress was rewarded, icons were adored and new ways of thinking seemed to simply flow through the city. Not all for the right reasons, he realized. There was no cure for those who lost their limbs, there was no idea what to do with things that became obsolete, no regulation on what was being made. It was all "progress". And that damn picture. Posters were previously hand painted, but now, full colour real-life popped out in front of the entire world. If the endless rivers that ran through Runeterra held enough of the discarded posters, every nation would soon find out about his device. The implications were downright devastating, it could be used to make people believe things because here was a picture, the first picture, and pictures didn't lie, of course they didn't, it was real life.

Pictures may not lie, but they also never tell the truth.

He thought this last thought glumly as he noticed they were even plastered on the sides of the police station's massive double oak door. Tradition obviously overpowered technology here. The ergo 'We look strong and powerful so don't mess with us' was plastered all over the design of the door, the anatomy of the logo and of course the gigantic letters that hung above the door.

The man stood in front of those double doors, which were tripling him in height something he was slightly offended by. He sighed and stuffed the piece of paper he had been holding into his trouser pocket. His garb didn't say much about him, a mix of the urban underground clothing brought in by the Zaunites and the old Hextech fashion of simple colours which meshed he thought rather well with the swash of multicoloured clothing of Zaun. A simple copper watch, the newest one actually given to him by the young inventor he had met, adorned his right wrist. His hair long tied back in a ponytail was brown with small ribbons of other colours. His boots were big though, uncomfortably big the people who passed him thought. They didn't fit with his flowing clothing style. Hard, thick and vast. He had learnt the hard way that getting photographs required you to go places, and for that, you needed something to stand on, or rather a lot of the time, in. Such was his mistake when offering a farmer that he would take the first picture of nature from the wet field. Wet, was what he as the photographer had said. Flooded with the appearance of slightly damp, was the reality. A long rope and a lot, and I mean a lot, of time was needed to drag him out as he found out the hard way, quick sand is still sand and will move out the way. Mud is still mud and often refuses not to. A fact he found out in that lesson, but was then beaten over his head in the next lesson of trying to get the dry mud off his shoes and clothes.

He looked at his watch to see the time stare back at him clicking its tongue condescendingly as he was early. Way too early, almost an hour. He really considered spending time just taking down the hurriedly put up posters of his pictures. Then thought better of it. Instead he took a picture of the posters. A perfect photograph to show the desecration of his photography….. Hmm. He'd have to think harder about that one later. Self-expression was an interesting paradox - One At least that wasn't banned by the city. He was pretty sure the rest were since the Vortex incident. Once again, the mystery of cows' effect on the space time continuum was considered too dangerous to experiment with again and so all research had been permanently stopped until the reason why the tax offices had seemingly gone missing was found out. Something that was not considered a failure by many people.

He walked in through the gigantic open door shouldering his backpack. He winced as glass lenses clattered around and blinked hard as he went from bright daylight to low sepia lamplight. Details slowly faded into view as he considered his new surroundings. New sounds came in slowly, the bustle of paper moving from one in tray to another out tray, and then another in tray, and then another out tray… And then another in tray… and then another out tr- Look you get the point. The whirr of motors as Bots travelled past him on their pre-ordained routes, the hum of electricity as lights flickered occasionally and wires of communications connected to massive routing machines.

The walls combined stone and wood in a white and brown ornate mix as technology was precariously fitted around the older designs of the building. A new paint smell filled the entire space, only engine oil, grease and doughnuts permeated through the stench. He walked smartly up to the first desk and asked the policeman on duty where he was supposed to go.

The policeman gave him the eye and muttered "I dunno, no one tells me nuthin'"

He was shaggy, his hair was all over the place and looked like he hadn't washed in 3 weeks. It was like staring at a potato with hair.

"You got any info govuner? Like a badge or something?"

'I've got this letter that I'm not supposed to open'

"To the Defender, in the police station," the policeman snorted "You'll want the third floor matey, and he'll still be asleep at this time but you can go wake him up. I think you'll be a nice rest with the amount of late nights he's had recently filling out paperwork for Number 6"

He handed the letter back and the man made his way up the marble stairs slowly, being careful not to make more noise than was acceptable. But as with all thieves or anyone who has to move a lot of things at once, silently is never possible. Clattering and clanging always follow the first 5 seconds of pure silence, and it's usually as you're leaving to draw even more attention to yourself. He eventually made it to the third floor after deciding instead just to carry his backpack in his arms.

There in front of him was an impossibly long corridor, and a lot thinner than he thought it would be. Every other floor had been a massive expanse of rooms or cubicles with discussions going on left and right. Here was mysteriously silent as he walked down the corridors. He passed each of the doors and looked up to see written in imposingly large black numbers. They ran all the way up to 11 and he could read the titles underneath the numbers "Enforcer" sat under number 6, "Guerrilla" was spray painted on number 11, "Sheriff" was scrawled under 9 and "Defender" was written in perfect runic text under 10. He traced the 10 with his finger and looked around again.

The silence was so loud his ears hurt. It felt like someone was forcefully shoving pillows in his ears.

He knocked on the door. He expected it to echo but again the silence swallowed the sound with a gulp. It didn't even take time to savour it before it disappeared. The brass handle winked at him slyly as he scanned the door. He watched as it stood stock-still, not meeting his gaze. He raised an eyebrow and tried to look through the white glass that was not covered by the black. Fruitless, so he carefully put his hand on the handle and turned pushing the door inwards.

Inside was an enormous office, much bigger than any room he'd passed whilst on his way up to here. It was so big he guessed you could've fitted a tennis court in it. And more doors could be seen at the edges of the room, each one a different colour. He stared down into the room. It was long. And at the very end near the windows looking down into the streets there was a large desk with a chair. A red, crimson red, chair. Expensive leather with gold furnishing and trim its back was to him.

He closed the door silently and tiptoed up to the desk, sitting on the modest chair in front of it.

He waited for some time. Some time being a full 10 minutes before the imposingness of the room had worn off. He got up and walked carefully around the desk. He put a hand on the chair. Hm, still nothing. Suddenly he swung the chair around and faced the person sitting on it.

Oh. There was no one sitting on it.

Okay then… Hang on a second I seemed to have lost him. I'll just do some description whilst I try and find him a second.

He looked around the room again. It was mostly split as far as he could see into 5 different sections. The Desk, the sofa and tv, the security cams and armoury, a kitchen and a library, almost… as if the library was a good idea, but he'd actually get round to filling up the shelves later. Then of course there the other doors, bathroom, bedroom, storage, workshop and gym. This, was clearly not an office, or if it was then someone wasn't exactly expecting to go home. Or they lived here of course. His eyes scanned room as he searched for the owner of the room who he guessed was sleeping somewhere. He carefully slipped over to the bedroom door and opened it a crack. Darkness, well of course. Who actually slept with all the lights on? He carefully flicked the switch, which of course not so carefully blared all the lights on in the room at once.

No one again. This was confusing right now. He closed the door carefully with a quiet-

BANG

His head almost hit the ceiling. The front door to the office was now wide open and in its place, from his vantage point, was a black boot. It lowered itself slowly and in walked Number 6. She stared straight at him.

"Oh hello, who are you then?'

Vi, the Enforcer. It was rather weird seeing her in person, especially without her gauntlets. Dainty hands delicately held a pink glazed doughnut in one hand whilst the other was placed on her hip. One cheek was puffed out though as she chewed, half of the doughnut missing. She wore her usual garb as far as he could tell, the shocking pink hair, the tough armour, the high boots, grime covering most of her. Whilst not a model citizen Vi was a model that the police would love to use more often for the public, if she didn't refuse. A former criminal turned cop and whilst her collateral damage was more than most cops her effect on the city more than made up for it.

"I—Um.. I'm here fo-

She walked up to him until her face was 5 inches away from his. Her eyes narrowed. He gulped and looked back into the startlingly blue as they searched him. Blinking was no option righ- Ooof!

She'd punched him in stomach and laughed. Dainty hands she had, but god did they still pack a punch even without the gauntlets.

"Nice look rookie!" She laughed and walked away into the room. "You gonna be a part of this floor eh?"

He hit his chest, coughing "I was just told to come and see Defender but I can't find him in here," he gestured around the room.

Vi swallowed the last of the doughnut and smiled a sly smile. Suddenly she burst into a run and leapt over the back of the sofa landing perfectly on it with her ass.

"Argh!"

"Power Slam!" Vi laughed as Defender's head popped out over the back of the sofa, clutching his stomach. "You are so cheesy!" She yelled at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking his as she laughed.

A weak groan emitted from Jayce as he rolled out from underneath Vi and fell with a thump onto the carpet.

"You have absolutely no delicacy as a woman you know,' he groaned into the carpet.

"Pfft," she scoffed 'And you have a cheesy effeminate side, your point is?"

"My point is that I'm doing your paperwork and would prefer it I didn't get woken up by being sat on,"

"Hm, most men wouldn't complain if I sat on them,"

Jayce mumbled something incoherent into the carpet and pushed himself up into a standing position, brushing himself off. He was topless, muscles bulged as he patted himself down. The swell formed his chiseled chest, rippling outwards to his shoulders and arms. He flexed, stretched, and twisted, each tendon pulling in and out, the defining lines of muscles getting deeper and deeper. His stomach was cut into six deep squares each of them a rough bump outwards from their encompassing lines.

His head swiveled around, catching sight of the other person standing in his room, the newcomer was unfamiliar, and the colour of his bright attire clashed with the deeper colours of his home/office.

'Vi, have you even asked who this guy is? If he's here to deliver more paperwork then kindly shove him through the door, if he's just here to wake me up tell him you're doing a fine job of that already,'

"Geez Jayce," Vi slouched on the couch, her feet swinging up to come to rest on the arm rest. Jayce's face twitched slightly when the grimy boots rested on the prime leather "way to be a killjoy, this is a rookie, a new one for us."

"I am extremely tired, would like a day off, don't have the time or patience to fill out any more paperwork for another one of the Numbers. To make things worse we even have reports coming in that a wraith is in our city. This city! A Wraith! This very city!" He crashed into his desk chair and looked lazily at the stranger. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned "Look, can you come back later when I've gotten through most of this? Like just take your first day off please?"

Vi yawned, stretched and rolled over onto her front, propping her head up on her arms. "I could do him for you,"

"Ha, you and paperwork usually ends up in a fire,"

"Um-,'

"Hey I could do it if I wanted to!"

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not rea-,"

"Maybe I'm feeling a little guilty. Not much though,"

"That I'd like to see,"

"I'm not a recruit,"

They both stopped. Their heads turned slowly in the direction of his voice, cocking ever so slowly to the side. Their right eyebrows raised little by little. In a way it was terrifying, synchronized expressions.

"Well you don't know why I'm here, you never asked, or where I came from or even what my name is,"

They didn't say anything. Just stared.

"It's Eothas if you're wondering,"

The staring was making him uncomfortable now. He wondered if this is what a photograph felt like.

Jayce broke the innate awkwardness with a cough, followed quickly by hitting his chest with his fist to get rid of it. He slowed his breathing, he looked down, then up.

"Sorry about that. Just the numbers are expected to get along well with one another and live together so we don't use-

"Your public faces, I get it," Eothas smiled slightly, knowing he had the joke on this one. "But the thing is, I will be living with you. Here,"

Jayce took the white enveloped that was offered to him with a degree of certainty and opened it swiftly. The room was silent as Vi and Eothas watched Jayce speed read through the letter. Eothas closed his eyes and wondered what else they hadn't told him since he was here. He didn't expect to meet two legends in a single day, and then possibly sleep next to the other 9 of them.

Jayce then threw the letter to the side where due to physics it flew right back onto his table, and then stretched outwards, backwards, all around, and then relaxed, sinking back into his chair.

Eothas then saw for the first time Jayce actually smiling. He leaned back in his chair, breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Vi watched him with a considerable smirk.

"What?" She asked smiling

"Number 6, I am pleased to inform you that standing in our presence is Eothas, the inventor of the photograph,"

"After borrowing a couple of Piltover's labs," Eothas pointed out.

Jayce chuckled "We have too many labs, there's no need to worry about crediting people. You've done well to get to this point I must say. I welcome you as Defender,"

He held out a hand and Eothas shook it warily his own hand dwarfed by Jayce's. Jayce let go and stood up, rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension in them. Vi smiled as she leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Oh the great Defender of tomorrow save me!," She playfully put the back of her hand up to her forehead and fanned her face. She laughed as Jayce gave her a sideway look and once again dangled backwards over the back of the sofa "I'm Enforcer! But you already know that I can kick your ass. Sorry about this wannabe superhero here, he's like a kid!- noooo!-

Crash.

Ofmph….."

The sofa had been rocking precariously for some time now but after swinging around on the back physics finally demanded the price needed to be paid. The sofa smashed down and Vi was flung off it, rolling ragdoll across the floor in front of the desk, her face and ass dragging along the carpet. Jayce's smile grew even wider, as he got up and walked around his desk until he knelt next to the fallen female.

"Would you like the great Defender of Tomorrow to save you now?" He said, looking down at Vi's back as she made no attempt to move off the floor. She span around with a pointed finger outstretched.

"I'mma kick your ass Jayce,"

"No," Jayce poked her chest with every sentence "I have to show Eothas around the city and all duties are being delegated. You have clean out the closet and make it livable because our guest needs a place to stay. And he's staying with the police force and we don't have a spare room on this floor,"

"Cleaning…." Vi groaned and rolled over again, planting her face in the carpet "Save me Defender of Tomorrow from this cleaning…."

Jayce rolled his eyes and stood up "I'll spar with you tonight if you do the cleaning. God knows I need a brush up with all this paperwork," He offered her a hand up.

"Fine,' She considered the hand of help and ignored it, pushing herself up from the ground. She lightly brushed herself off and stood tall, but still was dwarfed by Jayce only coming up to his chin. She sighed, punched Jayce in the stomach and swiftly walked out the room.

"Prepare to have you ass handed to you tonight," She called as she walked out the room

"Gotta be able to hit it first," He shouted back. He stopped, smiled at Eothas and sank down onto his desk. "I'm sorry, she's a handful I know,"

"Nah, she brightens up the place around here,' Eothas grinned as he watched the door close. "She's much better than paperwork I'd say,"

"So much better, though I'd prefer it if she didn't cause it," Jayce yawned, stretched and exhaled slowly. He sighed contently.

"So mister photographer, where too first?"

"Everywhere,"

"A good start" He picked up the Mercury Hammer "But not too much at once, I wanna savour the free time,"

* * *

There was hardly any wind in the air. This may have worried most people who saw the scene before them, but then it was her day off and she could hardly control the weather all of the time. Besides, it was sunny, she was over 3000 feet above the ground and nobody was around.

And she was naked.

What? Nobody could see her, it's not like anyone would just come flying past and even if they did they probably wouldn't be able to spot a tiny figure sunbathing on the top of a gigantic blimp.

The Tailwind lounged above the city of Piltover. It couldn't even be bothered swaying back and forth and just sat there, unheeded and unnoticed as it refused to tug on the rope anchoring it to the city. It slumped as the heat made it rise but with no wind in the air it was hot, too hot. The sort of hot that makes the glass question its existence. Surely an open space would've just been better? Not a magnifying glass that just kept the heat in.

The figure that was The Storm's Fury was laying back completely stretched out and completely naked on the top of the blimp. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen as she rolled over onto her front, her breasts pillowing her body for her. She lived in the Tailwind nowadays. It was so big that it often hosted cruises as it sailed through the air. There was everything inside it, a huge dining area that could hold over 300 guests, a kitchen for said dining area, several bedrooms, a captain's quarters, obviously the bridge, the walkways, the storage bay, the entertainment lounge and seating bay. Absolute luxury, a place for the most prestigious, and renowned. Though only for a day. There were a total of 10 bedrooms, each of which were a single. Only the captain's quarters were real luxury and as the captain she reveled in it.

She rolled over again the sun's rays hitting her clean smooth skin. She purred as the heat smoothed over her, warmth trickling along her body. Oh this heat was fantastic. The summer was spectacular, she could lounge around and have nothing to do as she stayed up here on her own, no one to bother her. It was useful though as she could lose some heat, metaphorical obviously, from down in Piltover. People could rage at the summer and forget about her little scandal with Yi. It wasn't even a scandal, people just treated her like a celebrity because they wanted to. She'd never asked for the fame and she didn't need the fortune that came with it. She pouted and crossed her arms as she thought of the event. It was one night. Get over it, she was an ordinary human being with needs and wants too, why does she have to be the moral heart of the entire city?

She sat up, crawled to the edge of the blimp and looked down at Piltover. She stuck her tongue out and made a vehement raspberry at it. She then stood up and prostrated towards the city, waving her naked ass defiantly in the air at it. She rolled over and sighed, looking down at it. She was human, with her own wants and needs, why did the city have to be a jerk to her? Why her?

She shook her head and stood up swiftly. She'd go into her room put on some clothes and calm down. Her body was getting hotter by the second as the sun unflinchingly burnt into her skin. She hovered and flew slowly towards the entrance of the blimp, her body jiggling slightly in the wind she made zipping through the air. She wished she could go down into the city and talk to Vi or Caitlyn or even Zilean, they'd know something about dealing with public attention.

* * *

Well, at least the summer was incredible.

The summer was disgusting.

The pavement had squidged underneath as they'd walked on it. The heat had sapped it of firmness almost like melting ice-creams, water steamed and sweat poured off the brows of those brave enough to face the weather. But down here, in the depths of Piltover's underground labs, the heat rose to another level entirely.

Geothermal activity ran the city. An entire city powered by the earth. Amazing really that someone could look down and simply say that's where the energy came from. The heat had been used as electricity generation for years now but it was still confined to governmental use, but street lamps flared at night, public toilets flushed and lines of communication were very slowly inching their way in. What stood in front of them were the batteries, the generators, and over the edge through a glass and very flimsy looking window, the rock which the heat came from.

Some of his film had actually started melting from the intense heat. It annoyed him greatly, he'd have to spend time creating more which was the most boring part of his job. He grinned a bit though as the thought that he could've instead been on fire due to his film stock. Much safer that it melted rather than exploded. A permanently cool case had been given to him by the yordle inventor once they noticed the camera was dripping liquid cellulose out of the cracks. A lecture soon ensured in which neither he nor Jayce could stay awake from in the immense heat.

Tops had been discarded very quickly in the underground temple of energy. Saunas were supposed to be a great to trim down and lose fat but here he wished he'd brought a full cooked breakfast uncooked down here. They would pick up food after the last lab visit they were told. Anymore burns and they'd be picking up bits of themselves. The three of them strode around the labs admiring the sheer genius of the place. Well, two of them did. Heimerdinger practically lived here now, though mostly in the upper labs. No one visited geothermal activities unless they wanted to have a barbeque in the middle of winter. Sweat dripped off them all and for the first time ever he saw the yordle's massive head of hair wet and slip back into a sort of ponytail. It was almost fascinating and had taken a picture of it whilst the prof wasn't looking. There wasn't a single subject he wasn't interested in, but his fellow sentient beings held particular interest to Eothas. Several topless sweaty pictures of Jayce had already been taken, as well as plenty of Jayce in plain clothes out in the streets. Eothas was glad he'd put down the Mercury. There was something more to Jayce than just his weapon. There was plenty more to a lot of people, more than meets the eye.

The thought swam by as he thought again of the mood of this burning place. Majesty? Explosiveness? Ferocity? Energy? Constant? Force? He was being paid good money for this job so he was making the best of it. But if art was easy he wouldn't be here.

"We done here Op?" Eothas grinned at his new nickname and clicked the shutter. He stuffed the film quickly back into the heat proof case and stood up.

"We have plenty more time gentlemen, I predict we have at least 20 minutes left before luncheon calls for us upstairs," Heimerdinger rattled off looking at his watch.

"Yeah I'm really warming up to this place, it has a certain fire to it, it really does kindle something," Eothas grinned maliciously at Jayce. Jayce shot back a dark glare at him. "I mean this place ignites man, it boils you up knowing about it right? Some people would just grill you for it, but I don't even get singed, I mean I just scorch them back,"

Jayce was still glaring at him and he laughed. Too much, a little too much.

"Alright alright," he held up his hands "after a while I just gave up with actually linking it to this place and just made heat puns,"

* * *

Walking out into the red afternoon of the city they were greeted by ice-creams, presented to them by-

"Thanks for the ice cupcake," Jayce said muffled with a mouthful of melting ice-cream. It dripped slowly down his lips and onto his chest as the sun did not let up its rays roaming across the chiselled body.

Caitlyn licked her strawberry ice-cream slowly and carefully, her ice-cream still fully intact. She too was wearing plain clothes in an effort to look inconspicuous. Bright blue shredded jeans showed off more of her legs than she probably realised though practicality for a hot day the holes in the jeans were a nice intake of air. The murky green tank top she was wearing was definitely the way to go for she became indistinct in the crowd as the colour didn't catch the eye. However it did nothing to reduce her chest and cleavage it brought with it as she didn't wear a bra on this boiling hot day. The result was a slightly subtle beauty that faded into the crowd if you didn't concentrate hard enough on her. Eothas watched her closely, as he did with everyone new he met. Her painted nails, her aviator glasses, her long black hair falling down to her waist, bangles around her left wrist, the ice cream cone in the right hand, her breathing causing her chest to rise and fall, her legs continuously crossing over one another in an effort to get comfortable. Thoughts ran around his head again and again as his brain catalogued another person into his memory. He slowly and carefully snuck out his camera. She slurped, gulped and bit off a piece of the wafer in her ice-cream, crunching it between her teeth menacingly.

"Call me that again and I'll slap your ass in public," She took off her aviator glasses, rather cliché like the photographer thought as a silent click was heard by none but him, and glared at Jayce "And I'll tell Vi and put a shirt on all of you for gods sake,"

They sat outside a brilliantly white coffee shop in the middle level of the city on a balcony which overlooked the street below them. The sun hit hard as lunchtime rolled by reminding their stomachs sustenance was needed. The wind had picked up slightly causing the t-shirts around the two men and male yordle waists to flutter in the wind. They sat at a white table, each of them sitting in a white straw chair. Caitlyn had been impatient, forcing them to scramble to catch up as she led them to their lunchtime venue.. Around them, people stared. Yordles were a common sight in Piltover now, a great majority of them coming over since the success of Ziggs and Heimerdinger but a topless yordle in public wasn't something you saw often or at all. Topless men in public wasn't something you saw often either but people generally established that they were the generic dickhead jocks and moved on not paying them much attention. They sat there with their ice-creams, Caitlyn deep red with strawberry, Jayce white with vanilla, Heimerdinger yellow with banana and Eothas deep green with chocolate mint.

"What?" he asked almost offended as everyone looked at him when they had gotten their ice-creams. "I like mint. Why is that a crime?"

"Stop pestering him Jayce," Caitlyn had said whilst paying the woman.

"Fine fine," he said and promptly showered his ice-cream with toppings. The white vanilla ice-cream was seen no more.

They sat, Caitlyn one leg over the other, at the white table at the white café overlooking the street as they licked, or inhaled in Jayce's case, their ice-creams.

"Caitlyn, it would be most prudent that we lower our body temperature. You yourself seem quite hot and bothere-

"Put. On. Your. Shirts," Caitlyn said in that sickeningly sweet way putting a finger to the yordle's lips cutting him off.

Eothas rolled his eyes and Jayce tried laughing with a mouth full of ice-cream which as per usual cause him to choke. Eothas quickly clambered over to him and slapped him hard on the back, once, twice, thrice.

Click.

The ice-cream that had been in Jayce's mouth placed itself rather rudely in Caitlyn's chest with a large splat. Bits of melted ice-cream flew through the air as the ball hit the generous orbs of flesh and rebounded outwards creaming Caitlyn's eye, the yordle's hair and Eothas face as silence took noise and smashed it into the corner with a left hook. Blind, only the sound of the ice-cream dripping from his face could tell him of the scene that was possibly happening. Though he guessed. He guessed correctly.

"HeresthekeytotheTailwindtakesomepicturesuptheregottagonowbye," Said Jayce, a melee of the words. A roar like a wild bull rampaging through a forest, followed by the sounds of mice scurrying to get away from a cat all happened in the space of around 3 seconds. He could still hear it echoing, anything that goes beyond the viable range of human anger tends to leave an echo.

"Can you pass me a tissue?" Eothas asked in the general direction he guessed Heimerdinger to be.

"I would recommend actually using this new cleaning device that actually removes a tiny layer of whatever the mishap is on so the object is still completely clean!" Heimerdinger said enthusiastically "It works like a wood shaver as I always thought-"

"Heimer, a tissue will be fine," Eothas said trying to stay calm despite the obvious strain in his voice. It occurred to him that he didn't want to have his skin ripped off his face so tissue was certainly the safer option. He heard Heimerdinger sigh.

"If you insist, you know I really do struggle to find volunteers for it. Hold out your hand," Eothas did so and felt a tissue placed kindly into his hand. Instantly he started wiping his face down and saw Heimerdinger dumping a glass of water into his hair. "Come on then, I'll lead you to the Tailwind, I'm sure you'll be fine to make your own way up,"

* * *

Death it appears, was on his day off.

The Inventor insisted that magnets be put in his own shoes less he be choked by his own camera bag, and that on a hot summers day like this, he should have coated clothes and a hot water bottle strapped to his chest.

The yordle had been right in an annoying kind of way, almost like a teacher lecturing you about things you'll need later in life and you realising decades later that they were probably onto something. It was fortunate Eothas had listened in this case, because it probably saved his life.

To put it simply, Heimerdinger explained that as he went higher, it would get colder and colder due to the winds and higher atmosphere. The flip side however is that the Sun's pack-a-punch rays wouldn't get any less intense, and so despite feeling cold his skin would still get cooked by the high intensity rays. Either way, as long as Eothas stayed still up there he should be pleasantly warm. Well, hopeful. Maybe he should stay inside the blimp and not adventure out onto the balcony of it. Look just stay safe.

Eothas wondered if there'd be any more death-defying attempts he'd have to do before the day was over. He'd stared up, not at the blimp, but at the single rope ladder to the blimp swaying in the breeze. There wasn't an elevator and they'd had no response from the captain to lower the airship down to ground level. It would be a long, long climb up.

Oh yeah, there would be another death defying attempt.

Coming down the ladder.

He looked out of the massive glass window he was up against. He was in the observatory. He'd managed to somehow pull himself onto the balcony that was almost frozen, fumbled for the key which dropped out of his pocket and landed nervously close to the edge, picked up said shaking key with an arm equally as shaky and opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door, walked down the corridor about ten paces, then collapsed into the nearest room. The observatory. He slowly pulled off his clothes as the air didn't bite and instead soothed his numb skin. A sort of reverse crackling swept across his body like a dust cloud sweeping its way across the desert. Slow, but warm and with purpose his fingers and feet slowly regained the ability to feel and his head stopped feeling like it was a literal sack of bricks. However, all of this made him notice something.

The floor.

Now this in the normal course of things is unusual as we not even really think much about what we step on or even where we are putting our feet most of the time. And that little sentence really does sum up some of the bastards in our world that could use paper money like toilet paper. But that's because this floor was unusual. It was completely made of pure crystal clear see through glass. In fact the entire room was made out of glass as the human inside of it all of a sudden realised everything he saw.

The room was, very quickly, void of humans again.

He gulped, the usual ordinary sound a deafening echo. Images of the ground beneath him ran through his head several times like a roulette wheel before it stopped clicking and landed on his rational decision making. The wind whistled at him as it passed through the air outside. He watched as the invisible made a sound like the so called impossible wraith he'd heard so much about. He wondered then about the origins of ghosts, a sudden burst of thought ran through his head like a streaker on the pitch. He shook his head and turned around to where he had come from. He walked back slowly towards the entrance, one hand slowly gliding along the wall. The smooth cream coloured wall with oak trim continued in a crescent all the way to the other end of the blimp he guessed. Painting hung on the wall. He didn't recognise any of them save one 'Blitzcrank work experience day at Piltover Customs'. He smirked at it as he went past it. He breathed in deeply clean air filling his nostrils and looked behind him again. Lights were fastened to the ceiling, each one a glass jewel designed to almost be a miniature chandelier. Or at least get the best impression they could get of chandelier with one crystal.

He reached where he'd entered and found the map of the blimp stuck to the front wall immediately in front of him as he originally came in. Obviously that'd be the first thing he'd miss. He searched it absentmindedly. He'd take his time while up here, he knew how to lower the blimp and had been asked to by Heim, Zilean was due to give the engines a check over but it wasn't of great importance.

He strolled down the corridors, entering rooms and looking for photographic value. And his search was quickly rewarded. It'd been an hour before he even got anywhere near the captain's bridge to take the blimp down, not that there had been any sign of the blustery captain. He strode out into blinding light that was the bridge, shielding his eyes from the sun. Golden rays glittered through the glass as afternoon matured inevitably to evening. He breathed deeply again. Instead of the pure air though he found himself inhaling a light perfume. He looked around. Smell of it had entered his mind and the source should've been close. So he wasn't alone. He'd have to tell her he was lowering the blimp, no doubt she'd be annoyed if things happened on her ship without her being told.

He snuck out of the bridge, poking his head out the door first before his body did the quickstep and followed. The Captain's room was right next to it and he carefully made his way up to the door. He found himself tiptoeing towards it and stopping himself, though the unconscious urge to not make a noise remained the same. Why should he be sneaking around? He had permission, he'd been asked and he was being polite. Hell he wanted to talk to her. So why…

The door was ajar, though this was not actually a surprise, almost all of them were and he'd been quite thankful they were. Lockpicking was not something he prided himself in but it did the job. He pressed his hand gently on the door and pushed it open carefully and slowly. He inwardly cursed the hinges when they decided to imitate mice but other than that it swung open smoothly. He walked in, his shoes enjoying the smooth carpet luxurious lathered across the entire room. A sofa, a small kitchen, a door to a bedroom, another to a bathroom, what seemed to be a study and a ladder. The ladder called sweetly to him, as did any adventure into somewhere that was forbidden, but the captain needed to be found first. The bathroom door was open, so not in there. No lights on in the kitchen or study and only a small lamp was on in the main living room which he stood in. So, the bedroom. He swallowed. Confidence, he'd met Caitlyn, Vi, Jayce, Ziggs, and even Corki. How was this any different? Well other than he'd snuck round her entire ship without her knowing he was here? And the fact that they were a considerable way above the city and the fear of falling doesn't really outweigh the fear of hitting the ground and he was alone with no one too actually vouch for his permission. Huh. Well, his brain said gently, would you like me to repeat the list?

He steeled himself, rolling his eyes at his own thoughts and grabbed the door handle. Turning it it flung inwards, invitingly so, and he saw the scene before him.

Janna lay there, on her massive king size bed. Asleep. Relief swept through Eothas as he rested his head on the door frame closing his eyes. He didn't even know what he'd been so nervous about really and grinned at his own foolishness and sighed standing up straight again.

She was in her panties and a t-shirt. Curiosity gnawed away at him like a rat gnawing at bread. It just crumbled away and he moved forwards into the room. The lamp on her bedside table was still on and a book was still in her hand near her face. Her hair that was usually held up by her magic lay around her back in a gigantic mess. He followed the hair down to her feet and his eyes were drawn all over her body. His stomach squirmed and blood flowed. Her feet bare, he could see the little ankles and his eyes roamed upwards uncontrollably though he didn't make much resistance to stop them. The smooth fields of skin that were her calves, light and pink slowly turning tan. Up past her knees that smoothed round to her creamy, silky thick thighs. Blood pumped its way through his body and he slowed his breathing careful not to make a sound. Her panties were a complete light blue covering her butt and her t-shirt a bright orange. It didn't cover her stomach completely and he dared a look, spotting her bellybutton amid the plush skin of her stomach. He could see light muscle lines and breathed in through his nose and his eyes went up to her t-shirt. Her chest was clearly too large as he could see the spheres of breast pushing out against the shirt, one on top of the other as she lay curled up on her side. They wobbled dangerously as she breathed in slowly. And her face. Plump lips, small nose, big ears all placed on her sleeping face.

She snorted, then snored.

Eothas laughed silently and watched her sleep a bit longer, his blood squandering in the face of the comedy. Perverse thoughts left as he smiled, just watching the cute woman sleep. He took out his camera carefully and placed it carefully, adding the book, her face, and the lamp to the frame.

Click.

* * *

"This is the best you could do?"

Jayce and Eothas peered around a door frame into a room. The said guest room. The actual spare room. The definitive chuck it in there if you don't know where to put it room. K Dick would've had a fine day calling this room kipple filled. It was indeed a room. A room Vi had been assigned to clean and when Jayce had picked up the photographer, admittedly with several large bruises on him. Although they found the person cleaning it to be on the so-called 'You're fired' list. Vi was sitting slumped against the wall next to the door frame. The door was actually nowhere to be found but with all things considered this wasn't surprising. She groaned and sagged against the side wall of the corridor.

"He's taking your room,"

"Aw come on!"

"You're taking my room, I'll sleep on the couch,"

"But I like my room. It's warm,"

"It appears you don't like it enough,"

"Can't we just fight now rather than complain? Fighting's easier to deal with,"

"No," Jayce smirked irritably "Cause I'm right. And besides, you failed so no sparring. I've had your gauntlets locked up until I say so,"

Vi glared at him infuriated. 'You're a bitch Jayce,"

"You're a bitch Vi. And I'm better at cleaning up than you. Both in the house and on the streets," Jayce smirked and stormed off down the corridor. Vi stuck her tongue at the retreating figure but he didn't turn around to see it.

A hand came down from the heavens and she looked up into the sympathetic face of Eothas. She took it begrudgingly and stood up. Standing next to her he realised she was quite a few inches taller than him, though not as tall as Jayce. She brushed herself down and let out a small sigh, staring down the corridor. She'd just… well. What could she do now. She knew the door was embedded in the side of an office block. She'd thrown it when-

"You just want him to spend time with you on his day off right?" She jumped, smacking into the corridor wall to steady herself. God dammit, she'd lost herself in her own thoughts again. She frowned at Eothas who stood there.

"Nah, that dickhead can go off and do some more paperwork as far as I care," She turned her nose up at the empty corridor. Considerably empty of Jayce. Eothas rummaged around in his bag momentarily.

"So you wouldn't care if I just trashed these then?" He held up at least two dozen photographs of Jayce. There was an anthology of the day there. Sleepy Jayce, Ice-cream Jayce, Topless Jayce, Fleeing from a blue haired wild bull Jayce, Bruised topless Jayce. Vi found her hand outstretched before she even noticed and curled the fingers of the hand back in… Buuuuut the hand still remained hovering rather close to the pictures. Eothas stood there, one eyebrow raised coyly.

"Well," He drew the pictures back and walked over to the nearest bin "I guess if no one really likes Jayce he'd do well as the city's model but these ordinary pictures, we wouldn't want anyone to see unless someone actually wanted to see him every day?"

Vi stood there, red. Completely and utterly red. So red her ears had turned red and was beginning to clash with her hair colour.

"Alright fine!" She stalked over and snatched the pictures smartly out of his hands and crossed her arms. "I admit it," In a voice so small.

Eothas laughed. He slowed pretty quickly as her saw outraged blushing face and smiled at her until she steadied her breathing and once again continued to glare at him. He'd seen it from the beginning. The flashes of her expression when they left, the sideways glances he'd given her. It probably wasn't his place to say anything but he would at least help them make up. Maybe a slight push over the line. Just slight. Like maybe a big toe of the line. He smiled more softly at her and leant back against the wall.

"Go apologise to him," he said softly to her.

"It's not fair!," She shouted/murmured at the floor. "Everybody else gets the day off and gets to spend time with him. You lot only visited me when I was working in the shop covered in oil! He even got time to spend with Caitlyn, in her amazing sexy clothes as well,"

Eothas blinked. "Sexy? Sure you should call her that in public?"

Vi poked him in the forehead "And you're a skinny pervert know it all. I'm as blunt as Jayce's Hammer and just admit it, you stared,"

Eothas started. Then stopped. Took a second and grinned slightly abashed. "Alright, I did. I have photographs as well. Should've seen it when the ice-cream hit her cleavage,"

"Why does she get time with him and I don't?" She smashed her back against the corridor wall and chewing on her lip "I can't even be in anything other than my usual uniform whilst on duty,"

"Just go apologise to him Vi. There's no use holding anything against him. You'll both just be angry for no reason," He shrugged. "Just say you're sorry and tell him the truth. I'll go get my stuff," He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Jayce's door.

"Eothas," said a whisper behind him. Then he heard a sigh. "You're an insensitive bastard as well. Fine. I will later," He grinned to himself. Well, one down at the very least. Convincing this one would probably be a bit harder though. He knocked on Jayce's door smartly and entered without waiting for a response. Jayce held a huffy and lazy stare at the door. Eothas grinned in response as he closed the door and walked in.

"Lover's tiff?" he asked politely as he walked over to the coach. His discarded items which he usually hung on his body sat there quietly in fear of Jayce. Jayce shook and focused on him. Ah, now I have your full attention he thought to himself. So I was right.

"We're… friends Eothas," Jayce said slowly as if to himself Eothas noticed. "Nothing romantic,"

Eothas smiled "Romance has very little to do with love my friend. I know a great many pair who'd rather eat pizza together than go out for a candlelit dinner,"

Jayce considered this for a while "And what about you?"

Eothas smiled. Directing the attention to me rather than yourself? it's about you Jayce, not me dammit. "I personally find that romance varies from person to person. Myself, well I'm not sure. But you, you'd probably do better expressing your real feelings in the ring with her than at a romantic evening,"

"Hey!" Jayce said standing up. Eothas immediately talked over him.

"And just to check, the asking me to take plenty of shots of your co-workers this morning wasn't directed at a certain someone? Our visit to the workshop today wasn't to go see her but to instead show me the beautiful sights of the inside of a workshop? So I'm guessing you don't want these," He slapped down photographs of Vi. Morning Vi, normal uniform Vi, Tank top workshop Vi, the ass and legs of Vi whilst she worked inside a gauntlet, sleeping in the workshop Vi. Please get a reaction, please.

Jayce stood, looking down at the photographs of Vi on his desk. He sat back down slowly and leant back into the soft cushion of his chair which exhaled softly under his weight. He sighed into a hand and closed his eyes.

"What the public see-"

"And what they know are completely different, yeah, carry on the pointless excuses, sorry for interrupting," The glare he got was amusing. At least to him.

"And I have to keep up this image and it means I'll have to keep it up around her when I don't want to. And if we're just friends, I can just be me with her all the time. Except for work obviously,"

Eothas sat down in the much harder brown chair in front of the desk and looked across at him. "So? Then don't keep it up around her? Let the public see more. Look, I don't know you that well at all but take advice from someone else for once,"

Jayce's hand pulled away from his face and gestured as if holding the city in his hand. "But we have a duty, to the city. They have to see us as perfect, we need to have something to believe in,"

Eothas sighed and leant back. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked at Jayce slowly, blinked then shrugged.

"But you're not perfect. Don't try and be a photograph Jayce. You're not just one image that the public should see you as. You're human,"

Eothas looked down. Grabbed his things, slung them across his body, stood up and walked to the door. Silence matted the air and walls. Only the sound of the gentle wind coming through the windows of the dark city made any sound. He reached for the door. He stopped. He turned and looked down at the photographs. They sang to him.

"Do you know why I don't like those perfect shots, those portrait ones that are an upcoming fad? It's because they're flat. So perfect no one cares. So one dimensional you know nothing about the actual person. I prefer natural shots, grimy photographs, mistakes, accidents, spontaneous, unaware, clustered, shaky, bare, laughing, crying, shouting, screaming, smiling, frowning. I like them more cause in them is a real human being. In them is not a person or a personality but a moment,"

He was silent for a moment. He grabbed the handle and then left.

Well holy hell he now basically admitted he was mostly hippie. He hadn't prepared a speech but if he was going to go that far he might've well as added "IT'S NOT REAL MAN!" He laughed at himself. Mostly hippie he might've been, but as least he was a self-aware one.

He banged twice on the door.

"Night Jayce," he shouted through to the love-stricken Defender.

* * *

Important meetings are in fact the bane of existence, to both the workplace and actual productivity. Nevertheless in all universes they remain an key factor of getting nothing done, wasting time, and generally not actually thinking about what you're doing. As of such, the representatives of the different sectors of Piltover had on this occasion taken it upon themselves not to stop the meeting, but instead to have different, more important sub meetings within the meeting. In the ordinary world, this is known as gossip.

And of course the main contributors of this gossip were Ezreal, Jayce and of course, Number 11.

The women of the police force meanwhile had in fact prepared pillows but Vi, unusually perky this morning, maybe an excellent night's sleep, who knows what happened last night? Had in fact brought a newspaper. She had of course bought it because she had gone through all the other uses of a newspaper and had come to the very last use for a newspaper that anyone could actually think of. Reading it. But there was 4 of them in their group and their third member noticed something odd about the newspaper.

"Are those, pictures?" Janna asked Vi, hovering over her shoulder.

"Janna! Jesus, get down to ground level. Look over my shoulder, don't hover over it. Annoys me every time you do that. And yes, those are photographs," Vi brought the paper back to its front page where in colour it showed a numerous number of faces of Piltover's finest. She flicked through absentmindedly until she came across a page on the Tailwind.

She handed it too Janna. "Here's your section,"

Janna stared at it. Fear started stabbing her in the stomach quite rapidly.

"And who took these?" She asked, completely normally.

"Eothas," Caitlyn murmured into her pillow. "He said he saw you up there,"

Another stab.

"But I never saw him," she responded.

The 4th member of the group stopped rewinding and fast-forwarding the droplet of tea that went in and out of his cup. The only problem was he left it half way which was slightly unnerving to anyone outside the time spectrum. And tea definitely was part of the time stream other than in the ranges of mountains holding the Quantize monks.

Zilean sat there in green robes. Mint green. A sort of green from a disco-esq era that may have once existed on Runeterra. Sounded like he was humming one of the tunes from that era as well. He sat with the women often because they usually didn't really care that he was male, he was an at an age where things such as sexuality had stopped being a problem and had faded out of existence. He would frequently talk with them about others in his supposed gender, though mostly he would listen to them complain about the men showing off. Again.

"I saw him off at the bottom before he climbed up to you my dear. Heimerdinger sent me a messenger pigeon to come and open the shop yesterday to let our young photographer inside. I was a bit late and it was the late afternoon by the time I got there. Though that was cause Galio ate the pigeon and had run round Demacia trying to find me,"

"Galio ate a pigeon?" Caitlyn murmured into the pillow.

"Gargoyles feed on them and they have plenty over there. They use runners now instead, too many birds have been lost. Hence the reason our message about the wraith has taken a week to actually get there. The gargoyle didn't know what to do with the letter when he ate the pigeon," Zilean laughed and took a massive swig from his tea. The droplet remained hovering above the table. He noticed everyone staring, picked it up between two fingers and popped it in his mouth.

He gulped. "He was the one who brought the Tailwind down," he said to Janna "I needed to overlook the engine again and he got some great pictures of the engine actually and of the sights,"

A wad of pictures appeared magically in his hand. He started to sift through them as he looked around to the rest of them.

"What, I know you lot requested you have advanced copies as well," Caitlyn and Vi smiled and pulled out their wads.

Another stab.

"What, did he say, he was taking photographs of?" Janna… asked. Her chest was now heaving.

"Well yesterday was mostly people wasn't it?" Vi asked looking round to Caitlyn.

"He wanted to get pictures of all the people he could in Piltover first, anything else was extra. I think he got all of us apart from Ziggs apparently. Though that's cause the Cellulose burnt,"

"I wonder why," Vi and Zilean murmured in sync.

"And me?" Janna whispered.

"Well he said he saw you up there so I guess he got pictures of you. Do you really not remember?"

"But-… But…-I was up there all day yesterday, I never left-" Evening, after tanning. Oh shit. I fell asleep. I fell asleep. I FELL ASLEEP. He saw me, so he must've seen my bedroom. He has pictures of me when I'm asleep. I wasn't naked was I? I fell right asleep after tanning. And he's seen… my wardrobe.

She snatched up the newspaper and scanned every single page in there at breakneck speed. Her eyes became blurs as did the paper as her powers made her speed read through the entire… She wasn't in it. In any of it. Not one photo. He had to have them. He said he'd taken them. He'd have them. She had to keep him quiet, not another scandal. Not again. She had to do something about this one. She couldn't get caught.

The air exploded as Janna disappeared from sight.

The other three turned back.

"Any idea?"

"No idea"

"Hope she's okay though,"

"She'll be fine, won't be like last time at least,"

"Hey Vi,"

"Hm?"

"Why are your photographs, all pictures of you?"

"Huh. Must've gotten mixed up last night with…"

And then there were two as a streak of pink proceeded to disappear with an echo. Of the word-

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTT,"

Weirdly, Jayce from the men's gossip group had disappeared as well. Huh.

* * *

Eothas woke up in a bed. This was surprising for two reasons. One, he had passed out on the pavement. That he was pretty sure of. Two, he was pretty sure he had woken up today already unless the previous part he had all dreamed. Blinking he focused ahead. Ceiling. Well okay. Same ceiling as the police station. Well no. So I definitely didn't dream this morning then. So two questions world. Why did I pass out, and where the hell am I now. The day was actually cooler than yesterday, harsher winds had meant cooler air and a nice breeze throughout the city so temperature was no longer the most hated thing in society. He found that that list changed from day to day.

"Where are they?"

Ah. Angry female voice. Chances of losing balls are on the rise. Walls are exquisite wood as is the ceiling. Air is fresh, almost outside fresh. Two contrasting. Surely the air would be musty in a wooden room. Well, no other way of finding out. He sat up.

His vision was mostly filled with a room he had already been in before. So the detail was lost on him as the rest of his vision was filled with a scantily clad woman whose ass was currently pointed in his direction as she rummaged through his bags he noticed quite annoyingly.

He coughed. She didn't turn around and continued her frantic searching. 'To whom am I speaking to?" He asked the round and big rumpus.

"Guess!"

He rolled his eyes. "Janna,"

"No! The girl you took photographs of naked!" Now she rounded on him.

If it wasn't for the blinding fury he would've complimented her. Firstly in his head on her butt for he got a good look at it easily noticing it was in fact Janna from what she was wearing. Then he would've complemented her. Right now he was holding up his hands in self-defence.

"I didn't take any naked pictures!"

"Vi and Caitlyn said you took pictures of me! And I had to be in bed whilst you visited!"

"Of your face! Of your face! You were curled up in the duvet and you looked so pretty and peaceful I just took them of your face!" Eothas yelled back in defensively as his back struggled to go deeper into the wooden wall.

"You didn't take any of me naked!"

"No!"

"Oh!" Janna crossed her arms under her breasts as they rose and fell with her deep breaths. They stared. "Should we stop shouting then?" She said quietly.

The sound of heaving chest and a man and a woman trying to steady their breathing was all that could be heard several hundred feet above the city.

Guilt dropped a penny into the well of his stomach and stung when it hit the bottom. Oh he should've woken her up after all. She was just so quiet and peaceful. Outside of the city, in the air it was so different from the loud bustle that was the city. He sighed. He just didn't want to ruin the silence at the time. He got up slowly out of bed.

"Look," He said as he straightened himself out. "I didn't take any photos of you in your lingerie, I only took some of your face. I just didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry, I should've woken you up," He sighed and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

She stood there. She sighed as the nervousness broke away. The fear ridden panic leapt down from its perch and all adrenaline left her legs making her lean her back against the wall. She rested her head against the door frame and sighed again closing her eyes. If only she'd not panicked. All she had to do was ask. Not over-react again and again. Just stay calm, don't be a hurricane.

She looked at the photographs she had thrown everywhere in her mad panic. She was sorry but her interest peaked. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't and she knew she shouldn't and she knew her habit was gnawing at her, niggling her, tipping the scale ever so slightly. She had to ask even though an annoying remaindered tried getting her attention.

"It's okay. Most I wear doesn't leave much to the imagination," She bit her lip slightly and breathed in. "Just, can I see the photos of me? Please?" she asked her hands intertwining together behind her back. This seemed to shake him a little out of his guilt ridden look thankfully.

"Oh, yeah. Orange bag, front most pocket," He pointed.

She fished out the photos and looked at them inquisitively "So you really are the city photographer," She mused. They were pretty good. She felt bad for shouting now, there had been several recorded signals asking for the blimp to be lowered from yesterday but she'd only noticed them this morning. A thought that had been telling her to remember something was a bit louder now.

"For now," He knelt down and started picking up the photographs.

"Oh, let me help you," She dropped her pictures on the bed and smiled as she helped collect them in a pile. Those really were great pictures even though her stomach wobbled about being on film, immortalised forever. The thought reminded her again. He'd been in here. He'd seen everything. Everything. Everything. Everything- Not my wardrobe!

She launched herself at him tackling him to the floor of the cabin her hands expertly locking themselves around his wrists and holding them above his head. Photographs went everywhere again fluttering up into the air sticking to the wall as the two of them slide across the floor, woman on man.

"What?" Eothas asked bewildered by the sudden turn of events. Bed. Polite apology. Then a woman throwing himself at him? Fate make up your damn mind!

"You saw didn't you!" Janna yelled at him. Her face was slowly turning bright red.

"Saw what?" He asked wildly, struggling to get his hands free.

"You saw! You saw my wardrobe! You know I'm a paraphilic!" She screamed into his ear.

The room suddenly became silent as the dying echoes of her screaming voice slowly vanished. Only the drifting of the photographs through the room could be heard. Then, slowly, a chuckling. It grew louder as Eothas body shook until he burst out into infuriating laughter. Janna wanted to slap him. How could he laugh at something so important, something that'd get her in a scandal? Again! Well, she wouldn't tell him about the first but that's beside the point. Oh. She realised as he slowed down laughing and her grip slackened. Oh shit.

"You get turned on wearing lingerie? That's why you were worried about me seeing your wardrobe?" He chuckled at her. "Janna, I wouldn't have known that if you didn't scream it achingly into my ear,"

He sat up and brushed her now messy hair out of her eyes. She sat defeated on his lap and shook her head her usually straight up hair now fallen completely around her face again. He rolled his eyes and pushed her hair out of her eyes again. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it.

"Please don't tell anyone," she murmured.

He smiled tenderly and rested his head on top of hers. His arms came around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him.

"Of course not," he whispered into her hair. "Wouldn't dream of it,"

He started stroking her hair when Janna started sniffling. She rubbed her head deeper into his chest and he felt it getting slightly wet.

"Want me to reveal a big secret to you at this first meeting of ours?" He grinned in hope to change the subject. Crying girls was something he really couldn't deal with. He'd end up crying as well.

"That'd just make us both look stupid," She muttered into his shirt.

"Since when were we clever?" He murmured back.

She sighed, drew her head back and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. She looked at the wardrobe and thought for a second. She could trust him. She felt sure of that. But those pictures. Her clothes. Her mind had already put the pieces together and her body itched. Itched badly. Her breathing was shorter and she knew it.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

"No. New promise this time," She gulped. Her hands shook.

Eothas cocked his head "New promise?"

"You promise not to tell anyone anything,"

"How's that new?"

She moved her head up to his ear, her mouth so close he could feel her breath on his ear.

"Take pictures of me in my lingerie,"

A full second went past before the information in his ear actually reached his head through the maze of What The Hell, it took a quick coffee break at Oh Man then proceeded to the brain with all the grace and charm of a lightning bolt hitting a fuse prompting his brain to shut down and his cheeks to fill with red. And his gullet to drop.

Suddenly he flew out of the room along with all his photographs which ordered themselves in a respectable pile as he hit the wall of the Captain's quarters. The Tailwind. Well obviously. But that didn't matter right now, his rising heartbeat did. His blood swelling quickly around towards his lions did. The growing hard feeling and emotion of want, desire, lust all barrelled into one and shot and burst like a shotgun throughout his entire body. Rational thought was now so far away it sounded like an echo. He would do the photo shoot, nothing more. He would do the photo shoot, nothing more. Though saying it repeatedly in his head did nothing in comparison to the monumental heat that was now building in his body. He fumbled for new film, probably a more light sensitive film to better see in the dark.

That's it. She made the decision. She could tell she wouldn't really listen to reason anymore and she couldn't believe she was doing this but here she was. She pushed her head into her clothes and tried to steady her breathing to no avail. It really was pointless to fight at this point. What had gotten into her? Well she'd just spilled her biggest secret and basically stood in her clothes whilst on top of a man telling him about it. Despite being alone for so long, despite keeping it off and holding it down it would never go away. She ran her hand over her naked breast tenderly. The smooth skin broken by a very hard nipple. Just standing there with her wardrobe open with all the lingerie out was driving her imagination wild. Being above the city helped she thought. The mile high club was a very big draw to a lot of people and she could easily understand.

The door creaked open loudly. So loudly it extended the invitation to the entire universe yet only one man heard it. And he responded slowly. If bones and thoughts could creak the door would've been silent in comparison to the man's movements as his body and brain fought against one another. Oh he'd seen. He'd seen a lot of her but to see even more… To see even more in possibly even less. Imagination was the key though, he hadn't seen everything. He almost didn't want to see everything yet he did. The tantalising idea of what could be under there. His brain had long since lost the chains that bound his desires in place under the watchful eye of self-control. His heart pounded a hypnotic beat against his ribcage as it grew louder and louder, the blood pumping faster and faster. The open door to darkness was in front of him. Then suddenly, it was behind him. And it was closing itself. His eyes strained to change to the darkness that the room contained. Only a single lamp was on in the room. It stood at her bedside table and cast long shadows throughout the room. He looked around for the owner of the room and stopped breathing when he saw her.

She stood there in all her glory wearing a black babydoll. A see through black babydoll. His stomach twisted as his body lurched forwards slightly with his hands on his camera in front of him. His eyes roamed her body as she stood almost stock still, her lips red and slightly puckered. Her hands were behind her back and her chest thrust slightly forwards. One leg was behind the other as she stood enhancing the curves of her hips as they went up from her waist. Around her shoulders he noticed her hair was down. The silky golden hair flowed behind her creating a river glorious hair around her shoulders that were only marred by the black strands of lingerie that held up her babydoll on her bountiful body. His eyes roamed again and again. The legs he just noticed. She'd put on long black thigh high silk stockings. At the chest of her babydoll that created so much cleavage. At the very centre of where the two orbs of flesh met, a black ribbon bow. The breasts were round, plump and enticing. The bare white flesh produced out from the cleavage even more so as his eyes lingered on the meeting point of the two breasts. He strayed to her stomach but his eyes noticed something through the see-through silk. A dark, even darker black than the babydoll, lacy thong. He stared. A hundred thoughts raced through his mind and not one of them was a coherent one. The room seemed to just fall away as he stared at this vision in front of him.

"Stop staring, it's embarrassing," a whisper came out of the blue. It sounded so far off from him it took a great effort to drag himself back into normal thinking solidarity from the brink of overwhelmingness. He blinked and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to hold entire galaxies within them. The drums in the deep of his heart played so loud he wouldn't have been surprised if there was an echo of the drums in the deep. His fingers were wet he was sweating so much and he clasped onto the camera again in his hands and quickly and shakily brought it up to his eye.

Click.

The snapping didn't stop.

"Could you, uh, lie on the bed? Please?" He wasn't good at giving orders. Was he meant to take control at this point? Should he be more demanding? But when she lay down his confidence hardened a little as did his erection down there. Breathing slowly he ignored the pain and concentrated on the camera in front of him, praying to whatever god was out there that he didn't lose himself by staring at her again.

She panted as she lay on the bed watching the lens as if through it she could see into him. He'd started ordering her around and she complied as she had no idea what she was doing. Her mind had left on holiday long ago and only her emotions and his orders told her what to do. She stretched out, hands above her head. She placed her hands on her breasts and squeezed them. She curled up. She rolled over onto her front her ass in full view. She lifted her ass up and spread her knees apart. With every new order, with every new position came the mesmerizing click. The click. With every click this moment would last forever. This image would last forever. And it filled her with excitement. He body had already started heating up just from wearing the lingerie. She knew she was going to be horny as soon as she asked for these photos but the click. The little shutter. It mixed in with her libdo, it craved for more, no, demanded more of her. It wasn't enough that she gave into her paraphilia, she had to show off more, she had to strip herself down, she had to….

Her eyes landed on the man crotch. Her face completely gave her away but in his sexually energised photography mode Eothas hardly noticed. Her lips rounded into a smooth circle and her breathing slowed. It was practically bursting to get free. She breathed in through her nose, and suddenly all the smell in the air she had been ignoring as she focused on the camera came into sharp relief. The smell of lust and libido filled the air so thick it was like drinking soup. It flooded her nostrils, blurred her vision and soon her hands shook. The fire inside her flared as more air was pumped into the furnace making her add even more of the smell into the room. It fed on itself only getting hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter. She was on her hands and knees looking at the camera now. He'd asked her too if she remembered correctly. He was on his knees next to the bed, his head slightly below hers as he took pictures. She heard him say something but it was so far off she ignored it. She crawled deliberately towards the camera. Then all at once, leapt on him.

The camera was swatted aside and landed in another pile of clothes somewhere, it didn't matter. Her stomach exploded all of its tension and constriction ran through her body like a thunderbolt as her lips landed on his. She took his face into her hands and straddled his body, her uncontrollable hips now jerkingly humping his. His hands were in her hair, stroking it lovingly as they went down and repeating it again and again and again. Her hands went to his clothes, his shirt and started pulling and groping trying to rip it off.

Oxygen ran too low for him by that point though it was endless for her. He grabbed her shoulders and ripped her mouth away from his but instead she threw herself at him and instead bite down on his ears and started licking them. His body bucked in response uncontrollable as his hands ran down her shoulders over her body. He felt her up in the dark, her body now in his grasp. His hands went immediately under the babydoll and stroked her bare waist careful to note the way it curved. His hands continued their journey south and landed on fleshy white peaches. Her tongue went in his ear and his hands squeezed her ass cheeks furiously. The tongue stopped moving but a loud moan whined from the mouth around his ear. It vibrated through his entire body as it met hers in humping, their crotches brutally smashing together. His hand raised up in the air and came down on the unmarred white skin.

She gasped as the stinging smack echoed throughout the room. She'd never felt so alive and unguarded ever before. So turned on. She took her tongue out of his ear and moaned, biting down on the ear and tugging on it. She needed more of this. They were alone above the city and no one was going to stop her. Her brain went into overload as her butt wiggled in the air. She knew there'd be a bright red hand shaped mark on it but it wasn't enough. Her thumbs went to stroking his cheek bones as voice went into something she'd never thought she'd utter. Nor in that sort of sultry needy breathless voice.

"Have I been a bad girl?"

In the lowest voice she'd ever heard from Eothas came back to her in her ear.

"Yes. And bad girls need to be punished," Her breathing hitched and her body shivered as he spoke. Her nether lips spluttered out a small torrent of liquid

She screamed in ecstatic bliss as his hand came down again spanking her other white chunky mound. Pleasure streamed through her body making her rip his shirt in two. Her lips immediately went to the bare skin as they again proceeded to hump each other amid his spanking off her. Every time the hand came down her arms shook, her strength leaving her only to become weakly fuelled by the inferno within her. She pressed her cleavage against his chest, her mouth leaving hot wet marks across his neck and chest as she wiggled her hips alluringly, staring straight up into his eyes. Her breasts spilled forth though the garment as it could no longer hold the large fleshy spheres. Pencil sharp nubs that were her nipples sprang forth and chiselled their way down his chest as she dragged them back and forth. Her hands had not been idle though as she unclasped his belt and pulled down his trousers leaving him only in his boxers. She immediately grabbed her prize through his boxers but was abruptly flung off him.

For Eothas, the final straw was his dick. He was so goddamn close to exploding. He'd been going along with her pace for so long because the pleasure was overwhelming. His brain was popping nerves as his veins became lit with fire. He knew what he needed to do. He wouldn't let her just dictate the rhythm of this session and had decided he would now lead. Without warning he was on his feet above her looking down at her. She sat on her knees, looking up at him pleadingly, her face pressed against his clothed cock.

"You've been a very bad girl," He growled, reached down and grabbed the two straps of her babydoll that sat loosely on her shoulders. He pulled them apart, ripping the entire babydoll in half and pulling it from her body, throwing it away like pieces of paper.

The bestiality of it turned her on even more. Her pussy lathered itself more, her tongue hung out, one hand went to her crotch and started rubbing. Eothas had become this domineering image of strength that she had to have now. The idea of his thick cock being only hers blew away all rational thoughts as if they were cows in a tornado. She panted harder than ever before as her bare breasts rose and fell causing them to bounce ever so slightly. She was rewarded though. His boxers were pulled off and his erection sprang free. She stared at it for a moment, pulled the rest of the foreskin down and swallowed it whole.

He groaned and put one hand on her head. He could feel her throat contracting around him. The sloppiness, the stretchiness the velvety walls of her throat send pleasure running through his. He had to hold back not to buck and smash into the back of her mouth as her tongue arose and started stroking the bulbous head. He watched as she rubbed her breasts, pinching the nipples lightly. He marvelled at the size of them. These two massive meaty balls that pillowed as she squeezed and rubbed them together made the blood pump even harder with all the thoughts of what he wanted to do with them. He would definitely be making a return visit to this cabin whenever he could. He allowed her to clean off his cock before pulling her head back though he tried to keep the head in her mouth. She eventually left it giving it a kiss before respecting his pointing finger and getting onto the bed.

Pleasure streamed from her swollen lips as she got onto the bed. She licked her lips. She could still taste him on them, the musty, piercing taste. Sweat now covered her entire body the heat from within trying to escape. Her entire body shone slickly in the bad light. Pleasure swilled around her body like some great wave trying to find and exit. She watched him as he got onto the bed, got over her his dick pressing against the thong. Her thighs wrapped around him and she thrusted against the iron pole, moaning in between deep breathes. She felt the veins pump with blood as she tried to grind her aching pussy against it. He humped her slightly and she was certain she was going to cum just from this. It built even more when he attacked her breasts. Her moaning grew even louder as his mouth locked itself around a nipple. His tongue flicked it inside his mouth and he rolled the entire thing around. Her hand immediately went to her other nipple and tugged on it but it wasn't the same. Her chest heaved into his face their slick sweat combining together. He left her breast momentarily letting the fire cool for but a second. The nipple stood out, bright right with the white skin around it just as red. But the train wreck that was coming. Her body knew, her breathing increased ten-fold and her head threw itself back as he went for the other nipple. Pleasure swam through her entire body and the torrent that had been held back by the water gates grew, and grew, and grew. And then the gates blew open, the hinges bursting off the walls.

She moaned loudly as the orgasm pulled forth from the very depths of her body. Her body shook and convulsed erratically. Her lungs screamed at her as they were starting to go ragged. She gasped for fresh air but only in taking the thick sex-induced air. Her breasts flopped lazily as her chest heaved with gigantic breathes, her legs spread as her nether lips spat out even more lubricant into the thong. The thong wasn't off yet. She giggled slightly madly to herself as she realised her pussy hadn't even had anything in it yet. She felt her body slide over the bed, her dull receptors crying out for rest as the waves of pleasure didn't stop crashing into them.

Eothas got her ass to the end of the bed then flipped Janna over. Her toes hit the floor but her legs did nothing in an attempt to stick her ass up into the air. He'd expected this though and had allowed her breasts to pillow into the duvet and bed as she breathed raggedly, moans still emanating from her mouth as she rode out her orgasm. However his fire had hardly been satisfied. He'd come tantalisingly close when he'd thrusted between her thighs but he wanted the real deal and couldn't wait. The beast within him roared in hunger. He heard her gasp as he pressed the head of his cock against her pussy lips then her panting stop as he pushed the head past and proceed to ram the wooden shaft into her as deep as he could. Her pussy provided enough lubricant to make it all go in in one swift thrust and it stretched to accommodate the girth. Her hands gripped the bed sheets harder and harder as more and more of it disappeared inside her until it hit the hilt. This ignited a thrusting frenzy in Eothas as thoughts about the future and the past flew out the window. His dick pulsed within her, her body limp as she received a monumental pounding. It built quickly for him though, too much pleasure beforehand had put him to far forwards and he could sense his climax coming. He mounted her completely, one hand rubbing her clitoris whilst the other prepared for the finish. Janna moaned into the pillow whenever she could draw breath her energy tank empty.

"You've been a bad girl!" Eothas groaned out as he spanked her, exploding inside her. His climaxed popped and like a tube of Pringles it did not stop. Stream and stream of white cum spurted from his cock deep inside her. He almost collapsed on her. Janna moaned loudly as she almost orgasmed, the spanking and clitoris crackling through her entire body as pain ignited her senses from their dull stupor of the last climax.

Once his orgasm had died down he unhooked himself from her insides and watched as the white cum slowly trailed out in small blobs and slid down her thighs. He panted and looked down at his cock. Amazingly it was still hard and covered in Janna's juices. He stroked it thoughtfully as pleasure in his head slowly drained itself and allowed rational thought back onto its lifeboat. Unfortunately an iceberg came along. He walked back to the struggling body of Janna as she crawled towards the pillow at the head of the bed and flipped her over.

Janna lay there with one hand still in her pussy.

"Almost, hit a multiple…. Please Eothas… Please," She begged panting as her fingers were going nuts inside of her. She stared directly at his cock and he leant forwards placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready?" He panted softly in her ear.

"Fuck me already you beast,"

Eothas dunked his dick inside her as hard as he could and proceeded as fast as he could. Sweat now flung from his body as both man and woman overloaded with heat. Their bodies embraced each other locking into place. Skin on skin ignited fire underneath as Eothas rammed continuously. Janna's hands had gone around him and were digging their nails into his back. The pain made the pleasure spike and his cock stood even straighter. Her legs locked around his waist in preparation for the imminent climax cause by the furor of Eothas. She ground his hips in circles, his dick hitting every conceivable place inside her. Her breasts jiggled beneath him as they pressed against his chest pillowing him. His shaft moved in and out of her at breakneck pace as the poor girl lost all air inside her to moan anymore reducing her to nothing more than panting. Her satin curtains stained forever as drilled into her grabbing her waist and slamming down as hard as he could. Flesh slapped against wet flash as he groaned into her ear. His climax broke and he bit her ear which caused hers to break open as well painting her walls white.

They came, in a pleasurable detonation that would be attributed to grenades. Sweaty, wet, messy, panting, unmoving except for the occasional spasm from orgasm bliss. The pleasure that was left behind after the initial, multiple blasts ran through them like molten lava. Eothas shifted and lay next to Janna, instead of on top of her, pulling his dick out slowly. As it popped out as small torrent of cum trickled its way out her and onto the bed adding to the rest of the already expelled juices, their genitals pulsating.

* * *

"You hardly ever have sex?"

"It was one time I got found out doing it! And then everyone treats me like a slut," She grumbled and threw a pillow at him. He laughed, dodged it and admired her as she lay in bed. Even in just t-shirt and panties she looked amazing. "It's even worse cause I've got to hide the fact I'm paraphilic, so if anyone found out the media would have a field day trying to prove I am a slut. Men don't know the fucking problem,"

He picked up the discarded camera and sighed. "No. We don't"

He stood up, placed the camera on the bedside table and looked around the room. It was mostly clean now, he'd done his best to tidy up. He wouldn't let Janna do it, not with her legs as numb as they were. Probably by the 4th time they should've stopped, 6 times was too many for ordinary people. Neither of them actually slept that night though to be fair. He sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her.

"You know I've gotta go to work now," He pushed her hair out of her eyes and watched her face.

"I know," She sighed and sat up yawning. Sleepy face, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. She pulled her closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Next time we meet, you model for me. Better get buff Mr Photographer, you're way too skinny for a photoshoot,"

And with a wink, she pushed him off the bed.

* * *

It started raining. Lightly at first but now with a torrent that would make rainforests jealous.

A man stood on top of the blimp overlooking the city. Water splattered his matted hair onto his head. His heart burned a slow burn inside his chest. The pain was a constant reminder of who he was as were the tattoos covering his body. His memory was not bad in the slightest but he often sought to forget for a while and the pain and tattoos brought it all back when he needed it.

 _We missed that party she told you about_

"I know,"

 _You need to meditate again_

"What's this? You actually caring about me?"

 _Better to accept defeat than fight a losing battle_

"One mantra I will not agree with, but whatever floats your boat,"

… _. What's a boat?_

* * *

A match flared in the night its gentle glow revealing the face of the man who struck it.

"I apologise sir but I cannot let you in," The guard said holding out his hand. Rain tinkered off his armour as the match was dropped inside a glass jar. Flames exploded outwards inside the jar and the man quickly closed the lid as the pyre licked the lid with its flames. The guard watched apprehensively but the light in the jar didn't die out from lack of oxygen but instead remained a soft glow. Water hit the jar and other droplets flew past it, illuminated golden as they passed the eternal light.

"I will wait then," The man said pulling his cloak further around him "For I have a date tonight with her,"

"Hah," The guard laughed "You? How could you possibly have authority to meet her? Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Buff. And she is my fiancé," The man lifted his soaked leather hat. "Although you don't need to remember that,"

The rain poured. It poured so hard yet it didn't wake the two sleeping guards. It didn't shift the soaked to the bone man who stood by the door, carefully holding a glowing jar.

It rained and it poured.

* * *

But the thing about rain, is that it is beautiful.

* * *

 **And boys, admire women, they're our equals, not our followers.**

* * *

 **And also, people are completely different animals in bed than they are in real life. Do not judge someone if you slept with them and they changed during it. I speak from experience and I'll admit even I change.**

* * *

 **Readers, my wonderful readers. Please review this story cause my heart is burning up right now with how much I spilt into this over this stressful period of stuff.**

 **Cause giving a review, even if it's just say good job, or it stinks, or just to ask how I'm doing or even requesting another story. Every review makes me feel that this is worthwhile cause I do it not only for me. But for you**

 **Thank you**


	2. To All My Readers

To All My Readers

As Caravere pointed out to me when I actually put this story up online. It's been an entire year since I started writing properly again for everyone here on FF and it's been a joy to do this. So many of you have come and talked to me and discussed with me and I am blown away by the support people give me. I am utterly shocked how many people now follow me and my work (Especially considering I just do these massive One Offs that don't get much attention). So I want to say thank you again to everyone out there who follows me and my work and checks in. I started writing initially for someone else who's now betrayed me, but I continue writing cause I love it and I am given so much strength from the people around me.

Thanks Caravere for reminding me. Man it has been a year. 1 year, 5 stories later and going stronger than ever before. I love all my readers.

Thank you

Although it's just a list of names, it gives me strength

 **Nachtshadow – Nguyen Nguyen – Redwig – SecretPie – Suksan – Caravere**

 **DJ Creeper – DigitalCypher – Jukemaster18 – Killerguntop – Lumminate264**

 **TheFallenGeneral – The Limit of Force – Waddlebuff – Navydiva**

 **AdiposeSnorlax – BeartheLink – Dracobro – JcL107 – MuffinMurf**

 **Regicy45 – Roamin12 – Yordekaiser – savitar94 – davda – leoryzap**

 **dovabear12 – Yuji23 – Mozer121 – Sherixoxo – Karilastar – InfamousX07**

 **TheUnholyMessiah – MrR3DP4ND4 – FishGoesBlub – silverjack20**

 **Zneazul – ewardras111 – T.S. Atlas – shermiie – TheLastYukami**

 **KitsuneAmbassator – Hero_Entertainment – pidomichelle – DoctorKDoom**

 **Tiramisu Von Hohenzollern – ThatUnholyAfro – I Main Adc**

 **DragoonSensei – Rakster – KonpakuYoumu – Ashrescal – ZeroYouuth**

 **Creaturemaster – Sgt. M00re – ZoeyRebel – Satayami – Don't Stop Here**

 **Kriztoff – JamesOTBM – DracoMajor – Eppelinaren – Jysshio – Fr0sty1**

 **DrPeanuts – Alsodef – Anal Sewage – Mobius Command – someone41**

 **Carmello01 – RofldieKartoffel – beckerviljeon – Shvick – Bohandsome and RazorC**


End file.
